Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anti-vegetation tiles, mats and systems and more specifically to an anti-vegetation system utilizing multiple mats or tiles to surround structures extending from the ground such as signs and posts. In a preferred embodiment the system utilizes tiles and mats which are composite molded articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved system for controlling vegetation around various structures which extend from the ground. This need is particularly evident in the areas alongside roads and highways which are replete with signs and posts.
A variety of solutions for controlling the vegetation surrounding posts and signs have been suggested. The desire to control such vegetation growth is significant since mowers are typically not capable of mowing sufficiently close to signs and posts and trimming around each post is time consuming and, therefore, expensive, Alternatively, permitting vegetation around signs and posts to grow unabated is a aesthetically undesirable and in many cases can impair the sight distance of motorists.
The obvious solution to controlling the vegetation growth around signs and posts is to prevent the vegetation from growing in the first place. Attempts to prevent the vegetation growth have employed such methods as surrounding the posts with concrete, asphalt or other such xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d material and applying or spraying used oil, herbicides or other vegetation retardant solutions. Each of these methods have significant disadvantages. Utilizing concrete or asphalt is not only an expensive and time consuming approach, but it does not lead to the as permanent of a solution as had been hoped. Over time, the concrete and asphalt breaks up. The process is accelerated in climates which are subject to larger temperature extremes. Not only is the solution not permanent but the broken pieces can damage the mowers. The application of anti-vegetation solutions is only a temporary solution and is environmentally undesirable.
Alternative solutions have focused on the use of a relatively flat structure, such as a tile or a mat, which is positioned on the ground and prevents the growth of vegetation. Examples of these types of solutions can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,285,594; 5,379,558; 5,509,231; and 5,586,753.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,594 disclose a xe2x80x9cWeed Guard Cover System.xe2x80x9d The system utilizes two pieces which are slid together and equally surround the extending structure. The two pieces overlap one-another creating a surface which is not flat. However, it is preferred in the industry to implement a solution in which the surface remains flat to minimize any potential damage to mowers. Additionally, it is suggested that the pieces be secured to the ground and epoxied together to insure an adequate seam which will not permit vegetation growth. While the multi-piece system disclosed is reasonably suitable in the application as shown, it lacks the versatility for utilizing the same pieces to conform to a variety of structures and is overly cumbersome to install.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,558 disclose a xe2x80x9cGround Covering Mat for Ground Anchored Structure.xe2x80x9d This solution utilizes a single mat with a opening for surrounding the extending structure in the center. A slit is provided between the opening in the center and the outer edge allowing the mat to be place around the extending structure. Multiple perforated profiles exist in the center to accommodate various sized structures. The solution also works reasonably well but includes several significant disadvantages. Initially, it is recommended that the mat be anchored down which is labor intensive. Additionally, there exists the danger that the mat may become unanchored with the mat or anchoring pegs becoming potentially dangerous to the mowers used to mow the surrounding area. Also, the slit utilized to position the mat around the structure could allow for vegetation growth up through the slit. Finally, single mats with holes or apertures in the center can be difficult to install, especially for larger mats designed to cover larger areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,231 discloses a xe2x80x9cMethod or Retarding Vegetation Growth.xe2x80x9d This method utilizes a single mat with a center hole as described above. The same basic disadvantages as described immediately above exists for this solution as well. Additionally, the method optionally utilizes a flap positioned over the slit to prevent the vegetation growth through the slit. However, this flap make installation more labor intensive and eliminates the flat profile which is desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,753 discloses a xe2x80x9cFence Vegetation Barrier.xe2x80x9d This system utilizes a series of overlapping flaps and is similar to the solution in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,594 with the same basic disadvantages.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose an function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a versatile, efficient and economical solution to the problem of controlling vegetation growth around various structure extending from the ground.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there exists a need for a new and improved anti-vegetation system for controlling the vegetation growth around signs, posts and other such structures extending from the ground and the provision of such a system is a stated objective of the present invention.
The present invention relates generally to anti-vegetation tiles, mats and systems and more specifically to an anti-vegetation system utilizing multiple mats or tiles to surround structures extending from the ground such as signs and posts. In a preferred embodiment the system utilizes tiles and mats which are composite molded articles.
The anti-vegetation system of the present invention utilizes multiple mats or tiles to retard or eliminate growth around structures extending from the ground such as signs or posts. At a minimum, two mats are used though additional mats can be used to increase the area of the ground covered.
In a preferred embodiment the mats are generally in a shape of a rectangle. Along one edge of the mat exists one or more predefined scoring patterns. The one or more predefined scoring patterns ideally accommodate the shape of the structure to be surrounded with a minimal gap between the mat and the structure. With multiple scoring patterns, the most common posts sizes and shapes can be accommodated.
After selecting and scoring the appropriate scoring pattern, and when necessary removing the inner scored portion, the mat can be placed on the ground and accommodate the extending structure. The scored pattern corresponds to a portion of the outer periphery of the structure extending from the ground.
The system of the present invention utilizes a second mat which is positioned adjacent to the first mat and completes the surrounding of the structure. The two adjacent mats effectively surround the extending structure and abate or eliminate vegetation growth around the structure. Additional mats can be placed adjacent to the first two to increase the ground coverage area.
In a preferred embodiment, each edge forming a seam between two adjacent mats includes an outwardly extending lip. The outwardly extending lips are configured such that the lips overlap one another. Still in a preferred embodiment, the overlap region maintains the same overall thickness relative to the individual mats.
In one embodiment of the present invention, outwardly extending lips are provided on two opposite edges of the mat. In another embodiment, all edges of the mat include outwardly extending lips.
In a preferred embodiment, a plurality of predefined score lines are included on the underneath side of the mat. Still in a preferred embodiment, in order to increase efficiency of manufacture and installation, all mats utilized in the system are identical in terms of shape, size, configuration and construction.
The construction of the mats can be comprised of a variety of materials but, preferably, the mats comprise a composite molded material utilizing a polyurethane material and recycled particulate material such as plastic, rubber, or the metal and fiber by-product of tire recycling commonly referred to as fluff.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is the provision of an improved Anti-Vegetation Tile System.
Another object is to provide an Anti-Vegetation Tile System utilizing multiple tiles or mats.
A further object is to provide an Anti-Vegetation Tile System which is versatile enough to be utilized with signs, posts and other structures extending from the ground which have a variety of shapes and sizes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Anti-Vegetation Tile System which is economical and efficient to install and maintain.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an Anti-Vegetation Tile System which can be easily adapted to cover ground areas of all various sizes.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an Anti-Vegetation Tile System which is environmentally desirable.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.